


Mine

by sharleclair



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), The Last Full Measure (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Evanstan AU, Lawyer Husbands, M/M, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Soft husbands who like it rough, stucky au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharleclair/pseuds/sharleclair
Summary: “Ssh honey, you know daddy loves to hear you but we don’t wanna wake the baby, hm? Can you be a good boy for me? I know you can babyboy, ssh...”
Relationships: Andy Barber/Scott Huffman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Mine

Andy’s always been the family guy, there’s a certain pride about being a husband and a father for him because despite his job and hobbies, his one real defining characteristic is how much he loves his little family. It’s obvious really, from the way he can’t stop himself from beaming when someone mentions his son’s name or that skip of his heart when he glances at his husband’s photograph on his desk. He’s never really getting over that feeling of looking at Scott and their son and thinking, yeah, they’re mine.

He guesses part of it comes from this possessive quality that runs hot in his blood when it comes to Scott, like an animal instinct that turns ferocious when he sees him with their kid. Scott knows it’s not jealousy or a sick need to control, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the thrill of Andy leaving hickeys so far up his neck there’s a glimpse of the purple bruise peeking out along his collar. As much as he blushes and has those moments he slips back into that shyness that first caught Andy’s attention, he makes it a point to encourage it. He likes that darkness in him, a whole lot.

Andy’s sure Scott knows exactly what he’s doing because there’s a dark gleam in his pretty blue eyes. He’s always the doting dad but tonight it’s like he’s dialed it up, trying to coax that possessive side of his husband out to play. It must be something to do with how Andy’s wearing an intense expression, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt single handedly and he’s always had a sixth sense for pinpointing when there’s frustration under the surface. And when he sees it, it’s like an instant switch’s flipped, all he wants is for Andy to fuck out his frustration on him.

It’s one of those slow burn stories that drags out across the night until the sexual tension is so thick they need each other to breathe. Scott coos at their toddler across the dinner table, brushes against Andy as they’re clearing up, makes a point to get his shirt wet when he gives the baby a bath so by the time he carries him back downstairs for a goodnight kiss, Andy’s hard as a fucking rock in his pants. After that, it’s a rush.

Andy’s slamming Scott up against the wall, fingers wrapping around his neck and squeezing just right in that way only he knows will cut off his breath enough to have his cock hard in seconds. Every kiss is open mouthed and messy, like Andy’s claiming Scott all for his own until the man’s a wreck of swollen red lips and whorish moans he growls at him for.

“Ssh honey, you know daddy loves to hear you but we don’t wanna wake the baby, hm? Can you be a good boy for me? I know you can babyboy, ssh...”

Jesus Christ, Andy swears he’d give up cumming for the rest of his life if it means he can take Scott apart like this for the rest of his. There’s all these little details that make him more beautiful than any masterpiece in all the museums in the world. He breathes out the tiniest whimper when he kisses his clavicle, pinching the skin there between his teeth until a mark forms. He digs his nails into his shoulders, leaving behind angry red crescents when he sucks at his nipples until they’re aggravated and pebbled. He shudders all over when he feels the wet warmth of his tongue up the length of his cock.

Andy’s favorite thing out of it all? Scott begging for his fingers. His breath’s erratic and words half formed but he knows what he wants. He wants him to leave his wedding band on and Andy’s fucking helpless everytime because Jesus Christ, the way Scott’s hole flutters uncontrollably at that press of cold metal as there’s thick fingers grazing that sweet little spot inside him. It takes every ounce of self control he has left to not scream in pleasure.

Besides, Scott knows Andy prefers the demolished whimpers that are for his ears only as he lies slumped against tangled sheets, his stomach and chest painted up like a messy watercolor of bites, bruises and cum.


End file.
